A Noble Death
by Standard Otaku
Summary: Strange title ain't it?Its my first fic so please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall (wish I did though) but is owned by the talented Brian Jacques.

PS: This is not related to any of the books. Now on to the story!

(A fleeting memory from Badon a mouse living in a village on the outskirts of Mossflower)

The village was in its regular routine, all the babes playing around with a moss ball, all the other villagers farming and gathering fruit for the oncoming winter.

Suddenly Ognee the volemaid came crashing from the bushes outlining the village covered in mud and leaves.

She screamed as if she were a madbeast, "Slave band is coming and they took Waterflower!"

I rose from my spot and looked at her as if she was lying. I looked at Mosque my soon son in law to my daughter Waterflower.I saw pure hatred in his eyes. Mosque was a slave before collapsing in the village after escaping his captor. After help from my Waterflower he became a respected villager but he bore a grudge over any forms of slavery that can break Hellgates.

Quan the village elder gathered all the available fighting beasts including me and twelve others. Mosque pleaded to join the battle. The elder saw the fire in his eyes even for his inexperience his history as a slave was known.

Most of the motley army used staffs or sharpened crudely made javelins and slings but beasts experienced in war used a dagger or short swords like me.

We gathered our small but determined crew of villagers in guerilla teams of two. Me and Kue, an experienced squirrel that was deadly with a sling was outfitted with two short swords each and some hastily made bark armour.

From information Ognee had, there were thirty slavers and a head slaver. We were grossly outnumbered but night was soon coming so the cover of darkness was our advantage.

After some teary farewells from the rest of the villagers our small army dashed in the forest. This side of Mossflower the villagers knew as their back of paws. Kue scouted ahead coming back saying the slavers were deep in the forest resting.

Darkness came as we sped through the forest giving us enough light just enough to see. It took about two hours until we saw a campfire. We saw a guard but took him out with well aimed sling shots.

"Hey Dings mate what's the matter….ughhhh", said a vermin next to him as Kue took him out.

Luckily none of the band heard them being slain as we circled the camp. They found the slave pen a bit outside the camp with a sleeping stoat guard outside of it. Mosque pushed the stoat as gently as possible but woken him.

The stoat looked in horror at the crew and ran away screaming "Were being ambushed, the slaves are going to escape!"

I cut the pen opening hacking at it with my twin short swords as the camp began to arise. The slaves came out determined to fight their cruel captors. Mosques quickly lead Waterflower to a safer location.

The slavers groggily got up and reached for their weapons. We had six more recruits joined the villagers but we were hopelessly outnumbered but rushed to the groggy slavers giving the element of surprise.

The slavers were bullies and cowards but were still a challenge to our troops. I used both my short swords to plow through the slavers slashing and stabbing not minding the blood of the vermin who were unfortunate to come close.

Our numbers were dwindling for the vermin's had archers shooting down our troops in the malevolent waltz of death but quickly retaliated with slings.

After a long struggle the villager/slave army started finishing off the slavers. I saw the leader in a standoff with Mosque blade to blade. The slaver got the better of him and flicked his weapon to the ground. Mosque stood protectingly over Waterflower prepared to take the blade.

Everything came in slow. I ran up to the vermin slew him with my short sword as his blade went through my stomach. I lay on the ground staring at the dark sky. I knew my time was up, my wound was too deep and the village was too far away.

I see Mosque trying to wake me but my eyes fade too fast as the darkness took me I smiled and said,

"Take care of Waterflower."

I see my departed friends and families near the Dark Forest welcoming me in.

Well that was sort of crappy for a first fic. Please review!


End file.
